


Doper Goes To Hell

by mysticmlynn3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Vore, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmlynn3/pseuds/mysticmlynn3
Summary: This is based off something cursed in a Discord server with some friends! I just made it extra wjdnwn.Hope you enjoy!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Doper Goes To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry my friends who see this.

...Today was a day of great despair, someone's grandfather passed away last night, and his family is throwing a funeral party. He was loved by his living siblings and children, grandchildren even, the funeral was filled with tears and sadness, they will miss this man. His coffin was in front of the grieving family, open, like his lifeless eyes. It was horrifying, you can just hear the obnoxious sobs from the family echo throughout the church. The organ music was playing in the background, and a priest was preaching words of goodbye to this deceased old man, with a few loud choirs singing in the back.

Then, just when things seemed normal, a orange furry walked into the church, she wasn't part of their family. Everything went silent, you can only hear the orange furry's footsteps echo as she makes her way to the man's open coffin. She sees the old man, resting in the coffin. She stared at his dull empty eyes for a bit, then, she bursted out laughing. The family's so confused, even the grandma fainted. The orange furry kept laughing, laughing as if this was fun to her. Well, can't have a funeral without 'fun' I suppose. She walks out of the coffin, still laughing hysterically.

The orange furry in the name of Felicity makes her way to the local Taco Bell, where a surprise was there for her. When she pulled the door, she saw something that could change her life. Springtrap from a known horror indie game "Five Nights At Freddy's" created by Scott Cawthon was right in front of her, holding his Sprilk and something cheesy. She was happy, so happy she hugged Springtrap from a known horror indie game "Five Nights At Freddy's" created by Scott Cawthon, then they made out, right at Taco Bell. But not for long, because they both died on the spot, Rest in shit Felicity and Springtrap from a known horror indie game "Five Nights At Freddy's" created by Scott Cawthon.

Then another furry came into Taco Bell, in the name of KitKat, they just wanted to pick up their Uber delivery, but they were met with Felicity's dead body on the Taco Bell ground. KitKat immediately sobbed, dropped to the ground, holding Felicity's dead body. Some fellas took Felicity's body and sent her to the morgue. KitKat was so distraught, but also very hungry. Their stomach wiggies and writhes, oh god. KitKat later found out their Uber delivery had to be pushed back and it'll be ready in an hour. Oh, KitKat can't wait for a hour. ...They remembered Felicity's body...tempted. Not a moment later KitKat broke into the morgue to take Felicity's body and went to their clown car. They immediately ate Felicity's body whole, not only the body but their clown car too. now Felicity's body and the clown car will be wiggling and writhing.

Then a person named Echo came in frame, they were wearing their clown getup. "WHERE IS MY CLOWN CAR!!" Echo screamed. Without hesitation KitKat kills Echo, KitKat thinks about Echo...regret. Then "Yandere Dev Viva La Vida" played as KitKat mourns Echo's death.....but KitKat regurgitates, and now Echo lives as a ghost, a clown ghost to be specific. Then it cuts off to 2 fellows, Swampy and SeanBee, running on the ocean, like literally ON the OCEAN, this is some Jesus Christ shit going on. But it later turns out they were running to wed, their orca lovers, that are dragons also. Barbara manatee.

"Gravity Falls, My Hero Academia, Hazbin Hotel, Simpsons, and Jackie Chan adventures crossover fic when." -SeanBee

"OWO GUESS WHAT? KITKAT IS DUMB OWO." -Felicity 

"You're dead at Taco Bell you lemon whore." -Swampy

"I'm not a lemon whore, more of a grapefruit harlot." -SeanBee yet again.


End file.
